Letters To Rachel
by vicgirl831
Summary: In This story Rachel brakes up with Finn because he slept with Santana. He plans on getting her back by writing her a letter a day to make her realize that he's the only one for her. story better then summary promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this I want you to know that Rachel never kissed Puck in Special Education. This is the morning after Rachel found out about Santana and Finn.**

Chapter 1

(Takes place before homeroom)

"Rachel, I know I was wrong to lie to you about the whole Santana thing. I just need you to know that I'm sorry." Finn said holding her hand trying to make her understand that if he could take it back he would.

"Finn, I don't care. You lied to me for months and do you even know how bad I felt when I found out the entire team knew about this but me. Even Kurt knew, and he's in another school. Finn, I love you but I can't be with a liar. Were through." Rachel said letting go of Finn's hand and walking away.

Finn didn't want to except that his relationship was over just like that, he had to come up with a way to get her back. He then realized what he must do to make her understand that he wasn't going anywhere. He worked on his plan all day and hoped that she would be blown away by his idea. The last bell of the day rang and he headed to glee club. He walked into the club and saw that Rachel was sitting in the front row and ran up to her.

She looked up at him and said "Finn, I don't want to talk about us, please." She looked up at him and Finn could tell that she was crying due to her red puffy eyes.

"Fine we don't have to talk about it, but I want you to read about it." He then handed her an envelope that said letter one . She took it and looked at him puzzled he then continued "I'm going to write you a letter everyday until you realize I'm the one for you Rachel Berry." He then took his seat behind her and watched her open the envelope oh so slightly.

The letter read: _ Dear Rach,_

_I decided to write these letters to show you how much I love you and want you back in my life. I need you to know that I'm not giving up on you not now not ever. This morning when you broke up with me I felt my heart explode into a million pieces and during homeroom my eyes teard a thousand tears that could probably fill an ocean. My teammates laughed at me for being such a pussy but what they don't know is that they would be crying too if they lost the one and only Rachel Berry. I love you Rach and don't you forget it._

_Love always Finn_

Rachel closed the envelope and looked up at Finn and smiled. Finn then said "I'm going to blow you away with letter two tomorrow."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**How did you guys like it? Letter two's coming up I promise you things are going to get funny and cute and just great Finnchel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Rachel walked into school and headed toward her locker. Once Rachel reached her locker envelope number two was waiting for her on her locker door. She turned around to see Finn behind her mouthing the words open it. She then did what he said and started to read.

_Dear Rach,_

_Today I was driving home from football practice and I saw an elderly couple crossing the street. They were holding hands and smiling like there was no tomorrow, and I thought to myself that's where I want to be in 50 years, with the one I love and not being ashamed to flaunt it. Rachel I want to grow with you. I want to be those type of people who spoil there grandchildren every time they visit, and go to bed early on weekends. Rachel, after I saw this couple I realized my future is with you. I don't care if our future turns out bad or super fantastic because no matter what I'll be there for you through thick and thin. I'm going to be there for you even when you lose your teeth and get dentures and I hope you are there for me when I go bald because I'm going to be uglier then normal. I love you and I'm going to love you till the day I die. I just hope you give me the chance to prove it to you because if you don't your always going to have a letter in your mailbox from the boy that loves you because I do, I love you._

_Love always Finn_

Rachel folded the letter and put in her locker. She turned around to face Finn, smiled and replied "Thank you Finn. I think your slowly gaining your trust back." She then walked away to talk to Kurt.

Finn knew his plan was working but he hadn't succeeded yet. He couldn't give up this far along in the game.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**What will he say in letter 3? Is Finn going to get her back?**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**

**Sorry for shortness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn sat at his lunch table and tried to think of how to tell Rachel in his letter that he wanted her to be his wife in the near but distant future. He was at a loss of words and time. He only had two hours before glee practice which was when he was going to give the letter to Rachel.

Puck then sat down next to him at the table and asked "Hey dude, Want a ring?" Finn was very confused at his friend's question. Puck then saw his expression and pointed to his lunch tray. Finn then saw that Puck meant his onion rings.

An idea popped into Finn's head when he saw this fried food treat. "That's it!" he yelled as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write letter number three. Puck looked at Finn like he was insane but then he rolled his eyes and just went back to eating his lunch.

Finn walked into glee club and walked directly to Rachel with the biggest smile on his face. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face him. Finn then said "I worked really hard on this one." He then handed her envelope number three and went to find his seat. Rachel then did the same and then opened the letter.

It read: _Dear Rach,_

_Today I thought of what my future will be like by being offered an onion ring. Yeah I know it sounds pathetic but it help me see clearer about my future. It reminded me of a wedding ring and when I think about my wedding I think of you, standing by my side at the alter wearing a beautiful white dress. I can see myself confessing my love for you forever. I know that I'm making a lot of promises about our future or at least how I see mine but, no matter what happens between us I will always love you. I cant live without you rach, and I want to be with you forever. I'm not asking you to marry me but I'm asking you to reconsider your break up with me. I'm going crazy without you and every minute when I'm not kissing your lips I die inside a little bit everyday. I just want to throw this out there I'm down with having a Jewish wedding or any wedding for that matter. As long as I get to hold you in my arms at the end of the night. Then I'm good._

_Love always Finn_

Rachel then put the letter in the envelope and looked up at Finn. Finn could tell that her eyes were getting puffy due to the fact that tears were forming in them. Rachel then said "Thanks Finn, and I'll think about reconsidering I promise." Finn then thanked her and thought about tomorrow's letter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Will Rachel take Finn back? Is somebody going to get in the way of Finnchel? **

**Tell me what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn had two hours till glee club and letter number four was still no where done. To tell you the truth Finn had no inspiration for this letter whatsoever. Rachel wasn't in school today she was sick at home with the chicken pox. He planned on going over to Rachel's house after glee club to check on her and of course deliver her letter. As soon as his letter was done and glee club was completed he headed to his truck and drove to Rachel's house.

Finn rang her doorbell and awaited somebody to answer. Michael Berry one of Rachel's father's answered the door. "Finn, it's a surprise to see you here. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Michael asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm here to see Rachel. I just want to make sure she's okay." Finn said. Mr. Berry nodded and let Finn in. Finn knew his way to Rachel's room from all the nights he would come over to watch movies with her, and all the nights they would just cuddle on her bed.

Finn knocked on her door and entered. He saw the beautiful brunette on her bed looking weaker then ever. "Hey Rach, how are you feeling?" He said sitting down on her bed.

She cleared her throat before she responded. "Finn, you shouldn't be here I'm highly contagious. Please just go I don't want you to see me like this." Finn just smiled.

"I don't care what you look like or if I get what you have. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." He said putting a strand of hair behind her ear he then continued. "Also I come bearing gifts." He said while taking off his backpack. He unzipped it and handed her a few things, he handed her a container of Carol's homemade chicken soup, two bottles of ginger ale and an envelope. Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw that the envelope said letter 4.

She put her hands out and said "Hand it over Mister!" Finn laughed and handed her the letter. She ripped the envelope open and it wasn't just a letter this time, there was also a fifty dollar bill in there too.

She looked at Finn and he could tell that she was confused all he said was "The letter explains everything"

She started to read: _Dear rach,_

_I heard you were sick with the chicken pox. I was so scared when I heard about your sickness, at first I wanted to run out of class and right into your arms, but then I realize as your soon to be boyfriend and since I am one of your best friends I deserve to take care of you. I'm sure you noticed the fifty dollar bill already It's for the doctor's appointment I booked for you, that I'm offering to pay for. I know being you, you probably been to so many doctors appointments but I just need you to go to one more with me. I just need to hear a doctor say that your going to be alright and you'll be able to run back into my arms when the time is right. I know that your going to be okay but I just need to make sure. I love you so much Rachel and if anything happened to you and I lost you, I would totally pull a Romeo and Juliet ending. Your appointment by the way is Tomorrow at six. I'll be there with you holding your hand through it all. Enjoy the soup my mom made she really knows how to overdue it but since you're a vegan my mom took out the chicken so technically its just vegetable soup but it is just so delicious. I just wanted to say that I love you now and Forever. _

_Love Finn_

Rachel started crying and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and immediately fell back asleep. Finn covered her in covers covering her gold pajamas. He stayed there the entire night of course with the permission of her fathers. He slept on the couch in her room checking on her every time she moaned in her sleep, he also took her temperature every four hours. He loved taking care of a helpless Rachel. He knew that it was nice to return the favor for all the times she's been there for him.

The following morning Finn made Rachel Burnt toast for when she wakes up. He didn't know how to work a toaster so it was the best he could do without burning down her house. Her fathers were at work and Rachel was still sleeping so he took the time to write letter number five for that day and he knew the perfect time to give it to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**How did you guys like? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn left Rachel's house after she woke up and ate. He wanted to go home first and change before he took her to her doctors appointment. After Finn was all clean and handsome and was close to pick up Rachel he headed to the door and left. He made sure that his car was stocked with all of Rachel's favorite CD's such as the Funny Girl soundtrack, the Grease soundtrack, and the Wicked soundtrack. He wanted to make sure that Rachel was comfortable around him. Finn approached her doorstep and knocked hoping that Rachel was ready.

Rachel answered the door in baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt that said McKinley high football team. Finn recognized that sweatshirt as soon as he saw it on her. He remembered giving it to her one day that previous summer. He remembered giving her that sweatshirt at a beach party when he was very concerned with the way she had nothing on but a bikini. She was hesitant at first but put it on because she wanted Finn to be happy. He smiled at the fact that she still had it hoping she remembered the story behind it. She was also was wearing oven mittens. "What are those?" He pointed at her mittens.

"Finn, there oven Mitts." She said with a quick laugh.

"I know that but why do you have them on? I mean are you cooking like a pot roast or something? I mean your sick so I don't think that's the best idea Rach. I mean isn't that kind of contagious to eat." Finn asked confused.

Rachel couldn't hold in her laughter. She was hysterical. "No Finn this is so I don't scratch my skin." She said patting him on the back. They reached his car and got in to drive to the doctors.

"Oh, before I forget here is letter number five." He took out the envelope and handed it to her while keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Thank you mister Hudson" Rachel said grabbing the letter out of his hand. She tried to tare the envelope open with her oven Mittens but was very unsuccessful. She then groaned and pulled her Mitts off and then finally tore the letter open.

It read: _Dear Rach,_

_I'm super excited to take you to the doctors today. I mean I'm kinda nervous at the same time. I really enjoyed our night together last night even though you were snoring your little bed head off. I loved caring for you I felt like that Ben Stiller character from Meet the Parents. I never fully understood why he loved being a male nurse until last night. It's because he loves what he's doing. Taking care of helpless patients all the time makes you feel powerful and I now realize that. You helped me find my calling Rach, and that is being a male nurse. I realize now that whatever job I pursue it doesn't matter how ridiculous it is as long as you believe in me every step of the way. So I hope you believe in my dream because I set it on being a nurse. But if the whole nurse thing doesn't work out I was thinking maybe I could be Superman you know with the cape and the giant S on my chest. I know that you have all these dreams of being on Broadway and that's awesome. I wish I was like you sticking to a reasonable dream. I think that if I stick to being a nurse your going to have to be the sugar mama in the family. I mean I know how much a Broadway actress makes because I looked it up. As long as you don't have to kiss Jesse St. James on stage then I support you a hundred percent. I just want to end this letter with saying that I know your going to make it to the big times because your really talented. I just hope you stick around with a loser like me. _

_Love Always Finn_

Rachel took Finn's hand and kissed it. She then said "We may not be together now, but I will always support your dreams and job choices even if its as crazy as a nurse or even Superman."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked my letter. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the day after Rachel's doctor's appointment and Finn sat in Rachel's kitchen sipping coffee and rereading letter number six that he has yet to give her. Finn stayed that night again because he felt weird leaving Rachel home alone without her dad's there. They were out of town on a business trip. Finn loved taking care of Rachel because he knew he could practice his male nurse career on her.

Finn was in deep thought when he saw her standing in the doorway of her own kitchen. She was wearing a pink onesie and gold slippers. Finn looked at her and did one of his half smiles before saying anything.

"Did you sleep all right?" He asked concerned.

"I guess. I mean last night I had the most weirdest dream and I woke up in a sweat." Rachel said before letting out a yawn.

"You should have woken me up, I could have comforted you." Finn said walking towards her. When he finally reached where she was standing he hugged her. After there short but sweet hug he looked into her eyes and asked "Do you remember what the dream was about?"

Rachel looked into his eyes and nodded. "It was about You and I. We were on a double date with Sam and Quinn at Breadsticks. When Quinn told you she was still in love with you. Sam looked hurt but not you Finn. There was the biggest smile on your face and then the worst part of all was when she got up from the table she grabbed your hand and you two just left. I ran after you with Sam, but when I told you I loved you, you just turned around and laughed. That's when I woke up and came down here."

He then looked into her big brown eyes and said "Rach, you have to tell me when these things are bothering you. Next time you have a bad dream I want you to call me I'll always want to talk to you and help you in anyway I can, no matter how late. Which brings me to the letter of the day." He held out letter number six. Rachel then took it without thinking twice about it. Yet again in this envelope there wasn't just a letter but a cherry lollypop.

The letter read: _Dear Rach,_

_Yesterday was your doctor's appointment and like I said everything went alright. I was honored to stay here last night. I got to see you behind the scenes and it was great. I had no idea you eat your Oreos with peanut butter. My dad used to do that. I have to say I think my dad would have loved you. You and him are more alike then even I was with him. You would have been the best daughter-in-law my dad could ever ask for, and I know that you will be the best wife and mother a husband and father could ever ask for. So hopefully I'll be your husband and the father to your children because we are forever and always. I love you and before I forget I added the cherry lollypop because I know how much you love cherry cough drops but since they taste like feet I figured you would like the lollypop version a whole lot better._

_Love Finn_

Rachel closed the envelope and unwrapped the wrapper to the lollypop and put it in her mouth. "Thank you Finn. I really do hope your dad would have liked me. I mean anybody who likes peanut butter with Oreos must be pretty fantastic." She laughed.

Finn then took the lollypop out of her mouth and put it back in the wrapper and said "Breakfast first Missy!" He laughed then escorted her to the table. He made her oatmeal and when he sprinkled cinnamon on the top of it he said "Now it's sweet, just like you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked! Please REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn knocked on Rachel Berry's door. He was picking her up for her first day back to school since she was sick. He was more confident then ever until he saw the figure in the door.

Rachel stood there in her pajamas, hair a mess and blood shot eyes. Finn stared at her in shock not expecting this at all. "Rach, why are you dressed like that school starts in 20 minutes. Why aren't you dressed? Wait is today pajama day, because I totally want to get in on that." He said with a smile. He then went to wear she was standing and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to his truck.

"Finn, put me down please! I'm not going to school today, last night I got sick again and I called my dad's and they said I could stay home, and today is not pajama day you goof." Rachel said smiling as Finn put her down.

Finn looked disappointed at the small brunette in front of him. "What do you mean you got sick last night? Remember I told you to call me if you needed anything? Rachel this friendship is all about trust and help and how am I supposed to do that if you don't tell me anything." He was now yelling. He stopped at how sad she looked when he yelled at her. He now felt awful when she started tearing up next to him. "No Rachel, please don't cry I'm really sorry! Look why don't we go inside and… " He was cut off by the little brunette in front of him.

"No Finn, Stay away from me! Anybody who yells at me like that for no reason doesn't get to stay with me and make me feel better about myself while making me feel worse, and you know what I was going to call you last night but being that my head was in the toilet all night it made it kind of hard too." She yelled. After this she ran back inside and slammed the door hard.

Finn ran to her front door knocking constantly on it and yelling, "Rach, please open up I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled please! I need to make sure your okay, just open up!" There was no response until he saw Rachel standing there.

"Finn, just go to school your going to be late. You come by later and…" She didn't say anything else, all she did was put her hands over her mouth and run to the bathroom.

Finn seeing this ran after her to the bathroom. He approached her and knelt down beside her holding her long brunette hair and saying over and over again while rubbing her back "It's okay let it all out." When she was finally down he held her in his arms and carried her all the way to her room. She fell asleep surely after and he then decided that he wasn't going to go anywhere, but stay with her.

While he was there he took the time to write letter number seven before she woke up. He knew what he had to tell her. He quickly got to writing after that.

Two hours later he heard Rachel upstairs scramble to the bathroom again and of course Finn being the man that he is ran to her side and helped her. While in the bathroom Finn said "Rachel, I know that this may not be the best time to tell you but I wrote your letter for the day." Rachel looked at him and was about to say something but put her head back in the toilet to get sick yet again. When she was finally done he held her hand and walked her back to her room.

When she was all comfortable and on her bed she asked in a low and soft voice "Finn, can I please see the letter I really need some cheering up right now!" Finn smiled and handed her the letter from his pocket.

It read: _Dear Rach,_

_When we had our argument today, I was heart broken at the way we yelled and yelled because that is one of the reasons we broke up in the first place. I don't want to be that way with you anymore I want to be the couple who kiss more then argue and laugh more then yell. Rachel I love you and being with you makes me feel stronger then ever but right now not being with you makes me feel weak and hopeless at everything I do. I mean you know how good I am at Call Of Duty Right? Well since we broke up I can't get pass level 3 and I usually reach level 20. See what are brake up is doing to us and you haven't taken any solo's since we split and I really need to hear your wonderful voice to keep me going. Today is actually are one week anniversary since we split. To tell you the truth this morning when I woke up and noticed it was a week of not kissing you or telling you how gorgeous you look I started tearing in my bedroom and when Kurt came in to see what was wrong all I did was cry on his shoulder and weap out your name. Rachel please just put me out of my misery and just date me again! I love you and we are meant for one another. And today when you were sick I took care of you and I loved that because it got me ready for the future when get married and you get morning sickness from carrying our children. Just so you know when you are carrying our kids there is no time when I wont get you one of your many outrageous cravings such as Pickles and ice cream or soup and Icing. I love you and I need you back in my arms._

_Love your hopefully soon to be boyfriend Finn_

After she read this she smiled at him and said "Finn, I would love to be your girlfriend again but just not yet. I just need a little bit more time."

Before Finn could say anything she ran to the bathroom again and Finn followed thinking _I'm going to make you mine again someday very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn walked into school with a grin on his face and flowers in hand. Rachel Berry was back at McKinley and she was feeling better then ever. He quickly approached her locker and tapped her shoulder and said "Good morning beautiful! These are for you." He handed her the roses.

She smiled and said "Finn, there beautiful, thank you! I also want to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday, for my slight sickness of food poisoning." He chuckled at how funny she was, he missed that about her.

He then looked into her eyes and held both of her hands and knew that this was the moment he was waiting for. "Rachel, I have something I need to tell you." Before he could say anything he heard Rachel's ring tone go off.

"Just give me a minute Finn. Sorry!" She took out her phone and noticed a text from Mercedes. It read: _Choir Room NOW, and hurry!_

Rachel looked up at Finn with a worried look and showed him the text. They both ran to the choir room holding each others hand. They approached the choir room and saw what everybody was so freaked out about. Jesse St. James was there sitting on the piano bench.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. He yelled "What the hell are you doing here?" Jesse now turned around to look at Finn.

He got up from the bench and walked over to where Finn and Rachel were. He looked at Rachel and then at Finn and said "I'm here to apologize to Rachel." He now stepped in front of her and held one of her hands and said "Look, I know how much I hurt you last year but I really missed you. I think we should have another try at what we had last year. I think i love you!"

Finn now looked angrier then ever. He stepped in between Rachel and Jesse and yelled at Him, "Look you can't just come in here and sweep her off her feet, because I have been trying to do that for awhile now. So stay the hell away from her and we wont have a problem."

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled, but she was caught off guard at Jesse's next question to her. "Is that what you want Rachel, to say goodbye to me forever?" Finn and Jesse both stared at her anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Jesse, I loved you but last year you hurt me more then anybody has ever hurt me before. I'm not going to give you another chance at a heartbreak that I cant handle. Please just leave me alone._" _Rachel said.

"I cant do that Rachel. I just took a job from Figgins and he appointed me co leader of the glee club." Jesse said with a smile. He then continued "I guess we will be seeing a whole bunch of each other from now on." All of a sudden the bell for homeroom rang and all the students in the choir room left. Finn and Rachel exited together and discussed the situation at ease.

"What are we going to do Finn? I cant handle Jesse right now and I was just starting to fall for you again." she said holding Finn's hand. Before he could say anything Rachel broke away from him and entered her homeroom. Finn just figured he'd tell her in his letter, which he started once he reached his class.

Later that day in glee Finn entered and saw Rachel and Jesse laughing by the piano bench, he felt a surge of jealousy run through his body and quickly ran to her side. "Hey Rach!" He bent down and hugged her. "I have your letter gorgeous." He said trying to make Jesse jealous which clearly worked because he put his hands into fists.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson!" Rachel took the letter and headed to her seat and opened it.

It read:_ Dear Rach,_

_I know that Jesse came back into our lives today and I promise you, I will never let him harm you again. I know that we can handle him and we will. I will be by your side when ever you want me to be. Jesse has nothing on us because when you love somebody like I love you, you will do anything for them. So if you ever want me to kick ass you don't have to ask twice about it. Rachel I love you and what I wanted to tell you this morning was that you looked beautiful and the 8 roses I gave you was a symbol of how many days we have been apart and how many days I have learned new things about you that I have never knew before. Like how you put your hair in a bun everytime you cook, or how you like yo sing theme songs in the shower. Everything about you is amazing. This letter is a promise to you that when we get back together I will defend you from slushies, Cheerios and Everything else that's a threat to you. I don't mean to sound like Edward Cullen but you are my life now. And yes I read the twilight books because you told me how much Jacob reminded you of me, but I think I'm more of an Edward because he gets Bella in the end. Thats what i'm hoping will happen in our happy ending!_

_Love Forever and Always Finn!_

Rachel smiled and walked over to Finn and hugged him and said "Thank you Mr. Edward Cullen! I loved it"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**next chapter some ST. Berry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was time for Glee club one of the classes Finn used to love but since Jesse came back he's been dreading it. All he wanted to do was curse Jesse off for coming back and making his life more difficult. He hated it, no rephrase that he didn't hate the club he just hated Jesse. Finn walked into the club and remembered why he hated it, once he saw Jesse flirting with Rachel. He could tell Rachel felt uncomfortable from the way she looked at Jesse.

When Rachel saw Finn enter the room she excused herself from the conversation with him and ran up to Finn. "Hey Finn! I'm so happy you're here, Jesse was starting to get to clingy."

Finn laughed and responded, "Well it's a good thing your prince Charming arrived."

Rachel laughed and looked over his shoulder and said "Where? I don't see him all i see is you?"

"Ha Ha very funny Rach! So what were you and curly top talking about over there?" Finn asked seriously.

"You know him. He thinks I still love him, can you believe that? I mean I already love someone else." She said looking into Finn's eyes. Finn couldn't believe his ears could she really mean him.

Before Finn could respond Mr. Shuester told the kids to take there seat. Finn took Rachel's hand and escorted her to the seat next to his. While Mr. Shuester kept going on and on about some 80's band Finn couldn't stop looking at Rachel. Before Class was over Jesse stood up in front of the class and said "Since Prom is coming up, I have a preposition for Rachel."

Finn stopped staring at her when he heard Jesse say her name. Rachel spoke up "What do you mean preposition? I really don't want to do anything with you." She gave him the death stare and Finn couldn't be any prouder, that she wasn't giving into any of his games.

"All I was going to say was that Figgins asked me to sing with the most talented person in Glee for the entertainment at prom. So since I know nobody asked you yet, I figured that maybe you could just go with me." Jesse said with one of his teeth showing grins. Finn was pissed off because he planned on asking Rachel to Prom. Before Rachel answered he cut in.

"Rachel, doesn't want to go to prom with you she doesn't even like you." Finn said yelling.

Before Jesse could respond Rachel got up from her seat and approached where the two boys were and said "Jesse I really do appreciate the offer but I can't go with you. First off I really don't like you enough to go with you and second you really creep me out. " Finn laughed at how hurt Jesse looked. Finn had letter number nine in his pocket and figured that there wasn't a better time to give her the letter but now. Plus he knew that it would really piss of Jesse.

Finn looked at Rachel took her hand and said "Rach, I know that this is a bad time and all but I would really like you to read letter number nine now." He took the letter out and handed it to her.

Everyone in the room was very confused at what was going on because they had no idea about the letters. Rachel looked at him weird and asked "Okay? But why now, couldn't we just do this after class."

"Rach, please just open it." Finn couldn't hold back his excitement.

When Rachel opened the letter she found two tickets to the Junior prom. She smiled and started to read the letter.

It read: _Dear Rach,_

_I am going to attempt to take your breath away while I ask you to prom through this letter. First off I just want to say that I seriously hope that nobody asked you yet because if they did this is extremely awkward. Rachel last year you came into my life and I couldn't be any happier that I met you. At first we had some issues finding our way to each other. i mean first I dated Quinn, and you stuck with me through all the drama that I put you through and I really do thank you for that because without you I would have lost it. Music and love kept us together all this year and last. Even know we may not be together right now doesn't mean that we can't have a nice night out together. Rachel last year when you dated Jesse I was lost for the longest time because I had you and I let you go. So right now instead of letting you slip away again, I am asking you to please escort me to the prom Miss Rachel Berry so that I can hold you in my arms for the night and so we can reminisce about the past and how we still love each other. I love you Rachel! So please say yes and let me hold you in my arms again as we dance the night away! So say YES PLEASE!_

_Love your hopefully prom date Finn!_

Rachel closed the letter and wiped a tear away from her eyes and yelled "Yes, I would love to go to prom with you!"

Finn did one of his half smile as he too wiped a tear from his eye. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around and said "I love you Rachel Berry, and I will win you back at prom!"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finn rang Rachel's doorbell to surprise her the day after he asked her to Prom. It has been such a bad day for him today. First Glee got cancelled because Mr. Shuester got sick and then the cafeteria ran out of Mozzarella sticks. Finn was pissed mostly about the mozzarella sticks the most, he was really looking forward to them. The only thing good about today was the outfit that Rachel was wearing. She had on a rabbit sweater and a short black skirt. Finn would always love what Rachel wore even if it was a bath robe and slippers.

Finn smiled when Rachel answered the door. "Hey Rach!"

Rachel smiled and was a little surprised. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

Finn smiled "I'm here for you silly! I thought that we could talk about prom, and since we didn't have glee today I couldn't give you latter number 10." Rachel smiled and let him in.

"What about Prom? Your not going back on your proposal are you?" Rachel asked taking his coat and hanging it up in her hall closet.

"No, No, I would never go without you! I was just here to ask if I could borrow one of your dad's suits. I mean I would never usually ask for something like this but when I asked my mom for one of my dad's suits, all she said was that the only one that she had left was the one he wore when he married my mom. So I felt awkward taking it." Finn said looking into Rachel's eyes.

"You don't even have to ask twice. I mean my dad's are lawyers so we have tons of suits we could loan you, whenever you like." Rachel said reaching for his hands and bringing him up to her parents room. Finn smiled and stared at the brunette and realized that's why he loved her. If it were Quinn or any other girl they would have said no in a heartbeat, but not Rachel! She was different and that's why he loved her.

When they reached her parents room Rachel led Finn to her Daddy's closet and opened the door. Finn was amazed at how many suits there were. Compared to how many suits he had her father's closet seemed like Men's Warehouse. "Rach, your sure your father's wont mind right? I mean I want to leave a good impression on them, so when we start dating they accept me right away!" Finn said looking at a very distracted Rachel. Rachel was already taking suits out of the closet and placing it on her parents bed.

Rachel looked at Finn and said "Finn it's really not a big deal I promise, now take off your shirt!"

Finn looked really surprised at the question. "Take off my shirt? I mean damn Rach, were not even together yet and all ready were getting dirty!"

"What? Oh no I just need to see if this looks good on you. Plus I remember telling you that I'm waiting till I turn twenty five." She said with a sexy smile. He nodded and did what she said. He was now bare chested and had no idea what to do next.

"Do you want me to change in the bathroom or just change here?" He needed to know quick because he was starting to get cold.

"Um, in the bathroom's fine because I want you to try on the pants too. Even though I highly doubt that they'll fit. Your like a giant compared to my dwarf of the father figures I have." She said laughing and pointing to the bathroom.

"Hey I resent that comment. It was highly unnecessary and your fathers aren't that small. I'm just really tall, plus while I'm changing it'll give you time to read letter number 10." He went over to the bed and handed her the letter out of his jacket pocket.

She smiled and then pointed to the bathroom and said "Now hurry up and change so I could see if my man looks good in a suit." Finn immediately smiled after she said my man, and knew he was so close to winning her heart.

Rachel opened the letter and smiled at the mood ring she found inside of it. She then took out the letter and started to read.

It read: _Dear Rach,_

_First off I want to thank you so much for accepting my prom proposal. I wouldn't even think of going to prom with anybody else but you. Just so you know I'm super excited for prom because I have something really special planned out for us. I just want to get it right this time with you and I don't want anyone or anybody getting in our way again. We belong together and I think my letters are really getting through to you finally. Even know it's been taking ten days to finally sink in. The mood ring is in here because Kurt was telling me about all the emotions and colors on this thing and I really want to know what your mood is towards me. There are four colors that you could get with this ring. Black, Brown, Red, and Blue. I found out that Black means over worked and stressed and if that ring says black when you put it on I will give you the best damn back message ever. Also Brown means rethinking. If you get brown it could either be a good thing or a bad thing because it could either mean that your rethinking our relationship as to get back together or separate for good. Personally I hope if it's brown your rethinking to get back together. Red means love. Rachel I hope you get red so I know that your still in love with me as I am head over heels with you. Finally we have blue which means your happy just the way you are. Don't get me wrong if your happy with us just being friends and me keep sending you letters then I will. I'll wait as long as you want and if you want me to wait forever then I will._

_Love Finn!_

Rachel smiled and cleared a tear from her face. Just then Finn came back into the room and saw that Rachel was done with the letter. He sat down next to her on the bed and took the ring and placed it on her finger. She smiled up at him and they both looked down at the ring

and awaited for the color to show up.

It was **red**! Finn couldn't be more happier.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Are you happy with the color that showed up?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was finally Friday the day of prom. Finn was so excited! His day had finally come and he knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to resist him after that night. The day was almost over and Finn just couldn't wait to leave and get the night started. Of course though Mr. Shuester had a emergency glee meeting after school.

As the last bell of the day rang Finn headed to glee and saved a seat next to him for Rachel. She walked in a few minutes after he did and when he saw her his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He smiled when he saw her and when she saw him she did the same. When there eyes linked to one another he pointed to the seat next to him and she immediately ran to the chair. When she was comfortable in the seat Finn leaned over and whispered "If you look this beautiful now, I cant wait to see how stunning you look tonight!" Rachel immediately smiled and blushed. Finn missed making her blush, that used to be the highlight of his day.

As Mr. Shuester started the lesson Finn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Okay guys, I have some news about Prom. Jesse is still performing but Figgins wants more entertainment other then him so he asked the glee club. Any volunteers?" Everybody looked at each other with concerned looks, nobody wanted to perform on the best night there ever going to have in junior year. All of a sudden a hand shot up.

" I'll do it with my boys Artie, Sam and Mike! We've been working on something anyway so why not!" Puck said while high fiveing all of the guys.

"Thanks Puck! Now come on guys we at least need three more people. I promise you that once your song is over you wont have to do a single thing but have fun." The vested teacher said.

Rachel then raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, I'll do one! I just have one question though can we make it a duet?" Mr. Shue nodded immediately.

"Who did you have in mind to sing it with Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

Rachel looked over at Finn and bit her lip. Finn knew that she was asking him. "I'll sing with her!" Finn said raising his hand. Rachel immediately clapped her hands, and kissed his cheek. Finn was so proud of himself. After a while Mercedes and Santana volunteered and then Tina did as well.

Glee was finally over and Finn couldn't be more excited. He waited for Rachel at the end of the class to give her a lift home. When they reached his truck Finn opened the passenger door for her and shut it when she was in and belted. Once he started driving he brought up the duet that they were doing for prom. "So what song do you want to sing tonight? Personally I think we should do Faithfully! Since that's our song."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "As much as I would love to do that song with you, I already picked out a song that explains our feelings perfectly."

Finn stared at her giving her a worried look. "Wait it's not Gives You Hell is it? Because last time you said that you sang that song to me."

Rachel laughed and responded, "No, that's not it, even though I do applaud you for your memory."

He smiled and let out a loud breath. "Thank God! So what song are we going do tonight then?"

"I don't feel like telling you right now, Your just going to have to find out tonight at prom." She said with a smirk on her face. When he pulled up in front of her house she quickly took off her seatbelt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "See you tonight!"

Finn smiled at the cute kiss that Rachel just gave him and drove home to get ready for prom and to write letter number 11, hopefully his last letter to her if everything plays his way tonight. After about two hours of getting ready Finn waited for his transportation to arrive and left to pick up Rachel.

When he reached Rachel's house he was a ball of nerves. He knocked on her door and waited anxiously for somebody to answer. Her father Michael answered the door. He shook Finn's hand and let him in. "Rachel, Finn's here!" Michael called up to his daughter.

When Finn saw Rachel for the first time in her one shoulder pink dress he was speechless. If it wasn't for her father's hand on Finn shoulder he was positive that he would have fainted. He went up to her and put on her rose corsage on her right arm. "You look beautiful! Definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said.

Her father tapped his shoulder and said "Picture time!" He must have took a thousand photos in Finn's opinion but he didn't mind because he knew that these were the photos that he would show their kids someday.

Rachel looked at her father and said "Daddy stop, please! Finn and I would actually like to attend prom." Her dad nodded and let them go. Finn took Rachel's hand and walked her to the front lawn.

When Rachel saw how she was getting to the prom she gasped. "Finn Hudson, A horse drawn carriage! Oh My God I love it. I can't believe you did this for me." Finn smiled at how happy she was.

"Of course I did this for you! I wanted Rachel Berry to arrive in style!" He said as he held out a hand for her to help her get into the carriage. After she was in he hopped in next to her and put his arm around her. "Okay Tim, were ready!" Tim was the name of the driver.

"Oh while were here I have your letter!" He mentioned to her. He took it out and handed it to her. She smiled at him and opened it up. Inside there was a key. She looked confused but didn't ask Finn because she learned in previous letters that the letter always explained it all.

It read: _Dear Rach,_

_Today's prom and just so you know we are going to have a blast tonight. I'm so excited for tonight! We are going to dance the night away, but just make sure that you don't stand to close though because I'm not a very good dancer. I don't want to step on those pretty little toes of yours. I'm sure you noticed that there is a key in here. Don't worry it's not to a hotel room it's to somewhere else. I love you and I just want you to know that I would never rush you into doing something that you wouldn't want to do, I mean I'm not Jesse St. James. I'm not telling you what the key is for, its payback for not telling me what song were singing for the duet. I cant wait to sing with you tonight it'll be like old times when we ruled glee club, hell we still rule it because no one can ever take as much chemistry, or talent that we have. I know that Jesse is going to be there tonight but we won't let him ruin it for us. I promise you that I wont let him do anything to you tonight to bring you down because its finally our night to shine. I love you! So now there is just one question I have for you, are you ready for PROM?_

_Love Finn,_

Rachel smiled and then held his hand and yelled "I'm so ready for prom! Woo" Finn smiled and clapped. She then put her head on his shoulders and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first part of the prom chapter! Hope you liked It!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The horse drawn carriage pulled up in front of the gym entrance and was immediately talked about by the on goers. Once the carriage was fully stopped Finn got out and walked to Rachel's side of the carriage and held out his hand. She immediately took it and walked into the gym with Finn by her side. They walked in linking arms and smiling.

The first song that came on was Puck's, Sam, Artie's, and Mike's. They sang Bella Notte. Once the song started Finn pulled Rachel to the dance floor and held her in his arms. During the song Rachel kept looking up into Finn's eyes and smiling. He looked down at her and said "I like this song and I think it describes us perfectly. This should be our first song at our wedding!" Rachel smiled and laughed.

"Lets get through prom first and then maybe we can talk about our wedding." She said. Finn just pulled her into a hug and kissed her hand. When the song was done Finn let go of Rachel's embrace and clapped for their friends on stage. When they were done clapping and the boys were leaving the stage , Finn walked Rachel back to their table where all the glee kids were.

When Rachel saw what everyone was wearing she said "Hey Guys! Looking fierce as always!" Everyone immediately responded and gave her compliments on the way that she looked.

Mr. Shuester, then came to the table to tell Finn and Rachel that it was there time to perform. Rachel and Finn then excused themselves from there friends and went to the stage. Rachel handed Finn the Microphone and said "I know we'll do great out there!"

"I would feel more positive about that statement if I actually know what song we were doing!" Finn said smiling. All of a sudden Wouldn't change a thing came on from Camp Rock 2. Rachel looked over at him and started singing the first part. Finn knew that she was telling him that even know they've been through so much with each other she wouldn't change a thing. When they finished belting out the song Finn held her in his arms on the stage and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

After the kiss everyone in the gym was shocked and didn't know what to do, but everybody at the glee table was ecstatic but Jessie of course. Finn could hear Puck yelling "It's about time dude." Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and smiled. He gave her another big hug before leaving the stage.

They walked hand in hand back to there table. "So does this mean that you two are back together?" Mercedes asked. Finn looked over at Rachel and smiled because even he didn't know the answer.

"Yes Mercedes! We are back together!" she said with a grin. Finn then grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Finn then bent down whispering in Rachel's ear "So I'm guessing that the letters won you over?"

She looked up at him and said "yes they were a part of it, but I didn't need the letters to know that I love you!" Finn knew that after that statement he had to kiss her, and he did passionately for at least two minutes. When they were done with there affectionate moment Finn took her by the hand and escorted her to the exit.

"So you ready to see where that key leads to?" Finn asked, Rachel nodded. When they walked over to the carriage Finn told Tim secretly where he had to go and sat down next to Rachel in the carriage. When Finn noticed that Rachel was cold he took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

When Rachel looked up at him and smiled she said "I have something

for you."

"You do?" He commented.

"Yeah!" She then opened her purse and handed Finn an envelope. He looked at her puzzled. "Just open it!" Finn did what he was told.

It read:_ Dear Finn,_

_I just wanted to give you this letter because I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. Finn Hudson you have been the best part of my life ever since sophomore year. You're the reason that I get up in the morning. I just want you to know that all that time we were apart there wasn't a moment where I didn't want to just kiss you or just snuggle in your arms. I just want you to know that all your letters were wonderful. I especially liked the one where you said you wanted me to be your wife. I love that one because I feel the exact same way about you except I want you to be my husband. Since I told you I wanted to wait till I was twenty five to you know do that thing I changed my mind. I thought that since were practically going to be together why wait! So I was thinking maybe next year. I love you Finn so if you could just wait till next year I'll be ready. _

_Love Rachel_

Finn wiped a tear from his eye and pulled Rachel into a kiss. "Don't you know by now that I would wait forever for you!" Just then the carriage stopped and they arrived at their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Where do you think Key Leads to? The final chapter is next!<strong>

**I just wanted to say to all my followers that you guys were amazing through this entire story!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Tim stopped the carriage Rachel looked to see where they were. She was anxiously awaiting this all night. When she saw where she was she had to admit she was confused. She looked up at her now boyfriend and asked "What are we doing at Breadsticks? I mean its closed, oh wait did we miss our reservation or something?" She went to continue talking but he put a finger to her ruby red apple lips of hers.

"Rachel, slow your road. We didn't miss our reservation, Breadsticks is ours for the night. I'm personally great friends with the manager and when I told him about my plan to win you back and asked for his help he handed over the key to this place so we can have the place to ourselves, plus he wanted us to have good vegan food and not the crappy prom food they have. He wanted us to have a real first date! isn't that great Rach?" He said holding her hand and looking into her eyes. Thank god they were still sitting in the carriage otherwise Rachel was sure she would have fainted at how sweet Finn was.

"Finn, for the first time in my life I'm at a loss for words. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, and that includes the time my daddy gave me my first playbill from Broadway!" She said smiling while getting out of the carriage.

"I have no idea what a playbill is or what it does but I guess that's cool if you like my gift better then something that has to do with Broadway." He said. He then linked arms with her and walked towards the front door. He then handed her the key from the letter and said "Will you do the honors Baby?"

"I would love to my dear Sir!" She then took the key from him and walked up to the door and unlocked it. Before she had the chance to go inside Finn covered her eyes and walked her in. "Finn, what are you doing? I'm pretty sure I've seen the inside of breadsticks before."

"I just want you to be surprised! I put a lot of work into this and I want it to be perfect just like you." He finally let go of her eyes and when he heard her gasp he knew that he did good. Truth was that before Finn went to prom he decorated Breadsticks so it would look presentable to Rachel's romantic liking. He put up a big banner that said _Finnchel's first Prom! _There were also candles and red roses every where.

"Finn, this is beautiful! I cant believe you did all of this for a girl like me!" She responded over whelm by the once plain restaurant now gorgeous.

Once he heard the comment _That girl_ come out of her mouth Finn's face became serious. He didn't waste a minute to pull her hands in his and say "Don't you get it, your not just some girl, you're my girl! I love you Rachel and hearing you say that your just some girl to me is crazy. Like I said in one of my letters you are my life now and you're the only girl that I'll ever have eyes for."

She then let go of his embrace and hugged him tight. "Thank you Finn, for everything you've done tonight and in the past." She said wiping away the tears from her eyes she then continued "So what delicious foods do we have planned for tonight?"

Finn smiled and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and said "Well our table is over there and I'm pretty sure our waiter will be right out!"

"Oh my God Finn you hired somebody to wait on us that's a little ridiculous." She laughed. Just then she saw who there waiter was and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Guys! Listen tonight I'm not your teacher I'm just some guy who's taking the orders instead of giving them for once." Mr. Shuester said.

Rachel couldn't stop laughing, but when she finally did she asked "Mr. Shue, how did you get roped into Finn's whole scheme?"

"Well first off Finn told me about his whole scheme from the beginning. He told me about the letters, and how he had this whole breadsticks idea. I supported him every step of the way because I believe that you two are going to make it. So when he said he needed a waiter I kindly stepped in." Mr. Shue said.

When Rachel's stomach growled and was audible for the three of them to hear Finn quickly grabbed her hands and said "Well there's your cue Mr. Shue to bring over some delicious vegan food please." Mr. Shue then nodded and went into the kitchen while Finn and Rachel ran to the corner seat in the restaurant.

When Rachel sat down in her seat Finn pushed it in when she sat. "Thank you Mr. Hudson!" She said as she put her napkin on her lap. Before Finn could respond Mr. Shue came up to the table pushing a cart of vegan food. They both clapped their hands as he came out with the food. "Thanks Mr. Shue!"

As Mr. Shue placed different foods on the table Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and said "Listen before we eat I just wanted to say how happy and satisfied I am with us. I love you Rachel!" He then lifted up his glass and said "To us!"

"To us!" She repeated, clinking his glass. Finn then took out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Rachel. She saw that it said letter 12. "Another Letter? Wow Finn you must really love me enough to give me two letters in one day!"

"Of course I love you, but be careful with this one there's things really valuable in there." Finn said letting go of her hand to eat a lettuce wrap.

She opened the letter and found one construction red paper heart and two tickets to Mary Poppins on Broadway. She smiled and started reading the letter out loud.

It read:_ Dear Rach,_

_I am so happy to be sitting with you here in breadsticks and just finally being together. I added a construction paper heart in here because I want you to know that my heart represents that piece of paper. They compare because their both fragile and their both whole. If we were still broken up that heart would be in two pieces. My heart was broken while we were apart and now it's whole. So thank you for repairing it. Now on to the tickets. I remember how you said our relationship is like Mary Poppins bag. Always awaiting what's going to come out next. Since I have no idea what that means I got us two tickets to see the show to hopefully understand what that symbolizes. I have really enjoyed writing these letters to you and am going to be sad to see them go. I know I sound like a girl but I really don't care. Those letters are going to be something that we show our kids someday. We'll tell them how stupid their father was to lose their mom for eleven days and then win her back by their fathers cool yet sufficient letters. They will laugh guarantee at me but at least I won their mom in the end. _

_Love Your future husband Finn!_

When she finished reading the letter she saw Finn walk over to her, got down on one knee and took out a ring, he then said "This isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring! So I Finn Hudson promise you Rachel Berry to love you until I have the guts to purpose to you."

Rachel now crying stood up and hugged Finn and said "Don't you know by now that I'll always wait for you." She then kissed him passionately like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter I hoped you liked it! Dont worry new stories are coming!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
